


El Tango de Sasha

by HarlequinCherie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Barmen & Barmaid, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Kinda gay bar but more like a bisexual bar ?, M/M, Maybe kinky stuff... dunno, Modern Era, Montreal, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, may be gore, take notes, talks about killing people, you will have a headache trying to follow all the different names for the same person
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinCherie/pseuds/HarlequinCherie
Summary: « Tristan le regardait, une rage marquée au fer rouge sur son visage. Il était si en colère, si empreint de frustration, qu’on aurait dit qu’il voulait le tuer, qu’il ne pouvait même plus le voir, qu’il en était dégoûter. Mais pourtant, il pleurait. Il pleurait car il savait que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Il pleurait parce qu’on venait de lui arracher son cœur. Il pleurait car sa vie et son future venait d’éclater comme du verre sous les coups d’une masse. Il pleurait car son amour n’avait été qu’illusion.– Ne vois-tu donc pas? cria-t-il désespérément. Sasha, tuesle méchant de l’histoire! »





	1. J’aurais aimé être un immigrant du 19ème siècle confondant les français avec mon superbe travestissement

**Author's Note:**

> En bref, je publie mes brouillons au cas où je les perdrais à cause d’un problème informatique. Je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée à la correction de mes fautes, désolée pour ça. Si non, j’espère que vous apprécierez mon travail ;)
> 
> ATTENTION : je suis Québécoise donc si vous ne l’êtes pas aussi ou n’avez aucune connaissance de notre culture/joual, préparez vous avec un dictionnaire des synonymes et expressions québécoises x)

Elle passa une main au-dessus de sa tête, gardant fermement son bras gauche au niveau de sa cuisse. Empoignée au tour de la bare verticale sur laquelle elle est appuyée, la femme quitta, avec une lenteur torturante, le sol, par le seul force de ses bras. La lumière des spots lumineux se reflétaient sur les paillettes du peu de tissus qui recouvraient son intimité, alors que la danseuse bougeait son corps au rythme de la musique. C'était un spectacle magnifique, qu'à chaque soir, Grace ne manquait d'admirer depuis l'arrière du bar. 

– Tu sais, je peux arranger le coup si c'est ça qui te gêne.  
C'est ce que Tristan lui disait toujours, et qu’il ne manquait jamais de répéter. Son but n'était pas d'énerver Grace - même si c'était tout de même le résultat qu’il obtenait. Non, ce que le barman voulait, c'était le bonheur de son amie, et de la voir se languir devant la même fille chaque nuit lui faisait de la peine. Mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'arranger les choses :  
– Grace, tu devrais vraiment allé lui parlé, j'te dis ! À la place de la déshabiller du regard à chaque fois qu'elle monte sur scène ! 

Grace, devant faire un effort herculéen pour détacher ses yeux de la danseuse, se retourna pour faire face à son collègue, avant de se rapprocher de lui pour lui dire :  
– Entre toi et moi, Tristan, dit-elle en essayant de se faire entendre au-dessus de la musique excessivement élevée du bar, il n'y a plus grand chose à déshabiller.  
En lui faisant un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter que, de toutes façons, elle doutait qu'elle se marierait un jour avec une strip-teaseuse.  
Son ami fut sur le point de rétorquer que Grace n'avait pas nier le sous-entendu qu'elle voulait coucher avec la danseuse avant qu'un homme dans la quarantaine n'arrive à sa hauteur. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, une cravate, un veston et un pantalon noir. Les cheveux peignés vers l'arrière, la démarche soignée. Il puait le flic. Si les deux amis avaient été dans un vieux film américain, Tristan aurait crié «La police vient de débarquer ! Courrez !», mais puisque que la réalité n'est jamais comme dans les films, les deux l'accueillirent comme n'importe quel autre client.  
– Bonsoir mon beau ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut te servir de bon ?

En vérité, il n'était pas rare de voir des policiers venu se payer du bon temps, mais celui-là  n'avait pas le profil. Les ongles manucurés, c'est ce qui avait immédiatement mit les deux bartenders sur leur garde.  
– Rien, je suis en services, mais merci quand même, dit l'officier en prenant place au bar. Je suis venu poser des questions part rapport à un meurtre survenu dans la nuit d'hier pas loin d'ici. Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cette personne ?  
L'agent fit glisser une photo sur le comptoir. Celle d'un homme que Grace n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, alors que Tristan jurait reconnaître :  
– C'est Victor Litham, continua le policier, selon ses reçus, il serait venu boire ici, hier soir, avant d'être retrouvé sans vie, chez lui, ce matin.

Grace fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche de quelconques informations pouvant servir, mais ne trouvant rien, et Tristan ne répondant rien, elle ne pouvait que venir à la conclusion que :  
– Désolées, monsieur, nous ne savons rien sur cet homme...

Grace s'accota sur le comptoir, pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur, un tic qu'elle a prit du fait de travailler dans ces conditions.  
– ...Croyez-moi, si on savait quelque chose, on vous le dirait, mais on passe nos soirs et nos nuits derrière ce bar. Alors si le gars n'était pas un habitué, ou s'il a été prit en charge par un autre barman, on n'a presqu'aucune chance de pouvoir vous donner des infos à son sujet.  
– D'accord.  
L'homme en face d'elle eu une expression sure durant un quart de seconde avant de revenir à un sourire polit.  
– Si vous avez quelque chose qui vous revient, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.  
Il leur tendit une carte, comportant son numéro et son nom.  
– Merci, agent... Jenskin ? lut Tristan.  
– Mon plaisir, ... ?  
– Cognac, répondît-il.  
– Brandy, dit Grace au même moment.  
Jenskin détourna la tête avec un sourire discret.  
– Bien évidemment, chuchota-t-il dans sa barbe si faiblement que ses interlocuteurs faillirent ne pas l'entendre.

Retournant à leurs drinks et cocktails, Tristan et Grace revisionnaient cette dernière conversation dans leur tête.  
C’était la deuxième personne assassinée cette semaine dans ce quartier qui était plutôt tranquille. Oui, il y avait beaucoup de club de danseuses et autres, comme dans toutes les grandes villes, mais malgré le fait que tout le monde sait que la mafia était présente, elle s’était toujours faite discrète et les gens qu’elle décidait d’éliminer, on les comptaient comme des disparitions, et non comme des meurtres, puisqu’il n’avait jamais assez de preuve pour les définir comme tels. Ce n’était donc pas la mafia, ou sinon, c’était l’œuvre d’un associé. Non, il y avait plus de chance que les meurtres aient été perpétrés par une gang de rue ou un tueur isolé.  
– Deux fois en deux jour, hein ? demanda alors Grace.  
Tristan avait fait part de la visite de l’agent Müller hier, à son amie. Encore une fois, la victime avait, selon toute vraisemblance, passé sa dernière nuit au bar. Pourtant, ni lui, ni Grace n’ont pu le reconnaître.  
– Ouais, il commence fort.  
Ça, c’est si il n’a pas commis d’autres meurtres avant qu’on n’a pas pu lui attribuer.

Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis le jour où Grace est venu dans l'espoir de se trouver un travail pour payer ses études à l'université, il y a déjà 4 ans. Elle n'avait aucune expérience et, si cela n'avait pas été de son beau minois, elle n'aurait jamais été engagée. Du moins, c'est ce que Tristan n'arrête pas de lui répéter. En fait, le seul problème, c'est que Grace n'avait pas eu de cours antérieurs à ce travail et, donc, elle n'était pas capable de prouver sur le moment qu'elle avait les aptitudes qu'il faut. Toute fois, après une mise à l'épreuve qui testait la mémoire et les manières à rester en position de contrôle dans des situations où un client devenait violent ou un peu trop collant avec les danseurs/danseuses, la décision finale revenait à Michalis. Depuis des lustres, ce dernier était le gérant du bar de strip-tease. 

Tout le monde qui connaissait Michalis savait, juste en mettant un pied dans le bar, qu'il lui appartenait; l'endroit était à son image. Contrairement aux autres, qui sont tous dans les stroboscopes et les musiques électro assourdissantes, le bar de danseurs de Mich se démarquait des autres. Il avait gardé le charme des clubs des années de Bon Jovi, Def Leppard, Foreigner et Pat Benatar, faisant jouer des chansons telles de Feels Like The First Time ou Do I Wanna Know? alors que d'autres établissements auraient fais exploser leurs haut-parleurs avec les hits de la semaine. Le bar de Mich avait de la gueule.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Les danseuses et danseurs engagés dans ce club étaient des personnes tout à fait talentueuses, pouvant se hisser sur un poteau de métal du bouts des doigts, et faire croire à leurs clients que c'est une des choses les plus faciles à exécuter. Une action qu'ils pourraient faire le matin, au réveil, tout en ayant la pire des gueules de bois carabinées. Les accoutrements, bien que peu couvrant, vu la nature de leur travail, sont pourtant très élégants et respectueux; ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on verra une danseuse porter que de minuscules fleurs au bout des seins, ou une feuille de vigne couvrir l'entrejambe d'un des danseurs. Non. Leurs costumes sont fait selon le type de danse que le stripteaser veut offrir. Si c’était un striptease, dans le sens de base du terme, les costume étaient fait pour être facile à défaire et enlever. Si c’était une danse, on pouvait voir des danseuses porter un vêtement leur couvrant des bras jusqu'aux fesses, pour finir en une coupe de maillot de bain, en plus de porter des bas de nylon noir. Par contre, les tenues pour le reste des employés du bar, dont les barmans, sont toutes noires et des vêtements qu'ils peuvent porté dans la vie de tous les jours en dehors du bar.

Les gardes du corps qui étaient postés à tous les 10 mètres, les barmans et barmaids qui recevaient des cours d'auto-défense, les portiers de taille imposante qui étaient situés à l'entrée du night-club, tout ça était mis en place pour qu'aucun des danseurs ou danseuse se retrouve dans une situation terrifiante. Malheureusement, quelques-uns des clients des clubs de strip-tease oublient que le stripteaser est avant tout un danseur là pour donner un spectacle, et non un prostitué. Drôle de voir à quel vitesse les clients oublient que ce qui se trouve devant eux est un être humain, et non une poupée gonflable là pour assouvir leurs moindres pulsions. Par bonheur, ce type de clients est presqu'inexistant au bar de Michalis, le Devil May Care.

Lorsque Tristan sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au dessus des étagères qui exposaient leur grande variété de spiritueux derrière eux. Il était 2heure 54 du matin; le bar fermait dans 6 minutes.  
Alors que Tristan ramassait les verres vides sur le comptoir, les mettant dans le lave-vaisselle, il observait Grace appeler des taxis pour les gens ayant un peu trop abusé de la bouteille.  
Il pensait déjà à son lit qui, dans son esprit, semblait si chaud et douillet.

– Bye Grace ! Je m'en vais me coucher ! lança Tristan un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de la porte arrière du bar.  
– Bye ! entendit-il alors que, dans un grincement caractéristique de gonds rouillés, cette dernière se refermait derrière lui.

Pour la première fois, depuis le début de son chiffre, Tristan pouvait enfin respirer; l'air dans le club était humide, et la température étouffante. Ce qui faisait en sorte que chacun de ses mouvements était très désagréable puisqu'il ne pouvait arrêter son corps de transpirer. Ses vêtements collaient sur lui comme une deuxième peau. Comme lui, tous les autres employés du bar avaient le même problème et réfléchissaient à une manière de demander à Michalis d'investir dans la climatisation centrale de l'établissement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des problèmes d'argent !  
La preuve : cette soirée là, ils allaient recevoir deux nouvelles recrues.  
(Ou peut-être était-ce la preuve qu’il en avait).

• • ° • •

– Mélaniiiie...! , Sasha lâcha-t-il en un soupire d’exaspération dans ce qui avait pour but de ressembler à une complainte pleine de sous-entendus.  
– C’est pas d’ma faute, okay ? J’ai pas fais exprès.  
Sous-entendus étant :  
On aurait pû partir un peu plus tard.  
On est arrivé vraiment en avance.  
Le bar est même pas ouvert.  
C’est notre premier jour.  
Mélanie, on est arrivé une heure trop tôt...  
Bien sûr, Sasha n’en voulait pas à son amie, bien au contraire, il lui devait tellement de chose qu'il ne se permettait que dans de très rares occasions d’appuyer sur le fait que Mel ai royalement manqué son coup.

• • ° • •

Avant de se rendre au bar, cette soirée là, après d'innombrables heures passées à faire de la théorie sur des cas psychiatriques, Tristan est passé par le parc. Il avait l’habitude de faire de l’aquarelle, mais l’habitude s’est vite faite oubliée, par le manque de temps dont le barman souffrait, et le fait que ses derniers souvenirs d’aquarelle n’étaient pas des plus joyeux. Depuis le début des cours en août, il avait décidé de s’y remettre ; les toiles sur ses murs prenaient la poussière. 

Il était 3heure de l’aprés-midi, les écoles primaires venaient tout juste de finir leur journée, et le parc était déjà rempli d’enfants.  
Tristan s’assit sur l’un des nombreux bancs de l’endroit, et sorti de son sac à dos un paquet de feuille faite expressément pour l’aquarelle, un crayon de bois et une efface. Il ne voulait pas sortir sont matériel de peinture. De 1) ç’aurait été trop encombrant, de 2) il n’aimait pas commencer sur une feuille blanche, il préférait se faire un croquis avant tout, pour se guider dans son idée. Par contre, Keith, un de ses amis, détestait ne pas pouvoir commencer sur une feuille complètement vierge.

C’est donc en regardant droit devant lui qu'il commença à dessiner la structure de jeu en face de lui. Elle se constituait de deux cabanes, plusieurs ponts pour se rendre d’une à l’autre, des monkey barres, des cordes de Tarzan et cinq balançoires. Les couleurs rouge, jaune, bleu et vert s’entremelaient à force que les barres métalliques de la structure s’entrecroisaient.  
Tristan sortît ensuite un petit apareil photo pour prendre la scène en image, pour pouvoir choisir les bonnes couleurs rendu à son appartement.

• • ° • •

Les deux recrues arrivés cet après-midi là ne pouvaient pas être tous deux considérés comme des rookies. La fille avait l’assurance d’une personne sachant pertinemment les allures de mannequin qu’elle avait et comment les utiliser à son avantage. Le gars, par contre, donnait plutôt l’impression d’avoir fait un pari qu’il regrette amèrement à présent. Tout était dans l’attitude avec laquelle ils se sont présentés à lui, alors que la barman était en arrière du comptoir, en train de tout préparer avant que le bar ouvre une heure plus tard. Pourquoi Mich a engagé ce gars là ? Il n’avait pas les airs d’un gars à l’aise face à des étrangers, alors comment allait-il se comporter devant un public ? S’il décidait de chocker à la dernière minute, il allait leur faire perdre de l’argent ! Et faire un bon trou dans leur réputation, à coup sûr. Bien sûr, si le gars était là, uniquement à cause qu'il faisait parti du deal pour engagé la fille, alors, là, ça pouvais faire plus de sens...

Plus Tristan passait de temps à observer le garçon, plus il sentait la situation tourner au ridicule. De la façon dont le gars se tenait, on aurait pu croire qu’il pensait être sur le point d’être dévoré. Ce n’était définivement pas sa place; il avait l’air anxieux, les bras croisés au dessus de sa poitrine, collés à ses côtes: un réflexe lorsqu’on veut protéger, inconsciemment, sa cage thoracique. Et le fait qu'il s’agripait les bras avec les deux mains, était une preuve qu'il essayait de se rassurer. 

– Je m’appelle Sally, dit la rouquine en lui tendant la main avec une confiance qui faisait sourire.  
C’était une personne qui, lorsque tu la voyais pour la première fois, te regardait avec le regard qu'on donne aux vieux amis qu’on n’a pas revu depuis longtemps.  
– Enchanté, Sally, répondît-il en lui baisant la main, je m’appele Cognac.  
Tristan avait sorti le grand jeu... pour rien, en réalité. Mais Sally n’avait pas à le savoir, pour que cela fasse son effet.

Ce à quoi son interlocutrice leva le sourcil que chaque personne avait le réflexe de lever quand il se rendait compte que Tristan ne leur avait définitivement pas donné son vrai prénom. Mais c’était un jeu auquel tout le monde jouait dans ce genre d’endroit.  
Tristan se retourna ensuite vers le garçon, sur le visage duquel, on pouvait voir l’ombre d'un sourir, mais pas encore un vrai : les traits de son visage étaient trop tirés par la fatigue et/ou le stress pour le laisser transparaître. Il restait encore, pour Tristan, à définir pourquoi un si beau jeune homme était aussi insécure dans cet endroit où l’apparence était toujours un avantage dont il fallait profiter.  
– Moi, c’est Jack.  
La voix du garçon était très grave; surprenant quand on se dit que le garçon ne doit pas avoir plus de 25 ans.  
C’est tout ce qu’il réussi à en tirer, même après avoir lancé «Alors, j’imagine que L’Étrange Noël de Mr. Jack est votre film préféré ?» et reçu un «Nous sommes démasqués !» de la part de “Sally”.

• • ° • •

Parce qu’il avait plus d’ancienneté en tant que barman que tous les autres employés du bar, c’est Tristan qui s’occupait du 5 à 7 - comme il l’appelait. C’était la période de la soirée où ils n’y avait aucun danseur ou danseuse en performance. C’était juste un bar “comme les autres” où ceux qui finissaient de travailler, venaient prendre un verre pour se relaxer d'une journée stressante au bureau.

Tristan n’avait donc presque rien à faire; les clients et clientes de ces heures n’étaient pas des gros buveurs, comparés à ceux des heures qui s’en viennent. Il décida donc d’aller jeter un coup d’œil dans les “loges” d’en arrière, où se prépare habituellement les stripteasers et stripteaseuses avant de monter sur scène. Mais là, il n’avait que Jack et Sally qui était arrivés avant même Tristan, et qu'il l’avait attendu sur le bord de la porte pour pouvoir rentrer. C’était tout un acte de bravoure - ou de stupidité, il n’avait pas décidé - de rester devant un salon de danseuses, alors que la rue est très passante (même Trisan passait par la porte arrière... habituellement).  
Quand Tristan ouvrir la porte, il lança un :  
– Est-ce que vous voulez q’que choWÔ ! Désolé !  
Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Sally se tenait derrière Jack, sa poitrine collé au dos de son ami. Ses mains se baladant sur le ventre du stripteaseur qui était encore recovert d’un gilet gris que l’on porte dans un costume quatre pièces.  
Il venait de rentré en pleine scène de...pelotage. Merde.  
– Non ! Non ! Attends, Cognac ! s’écria Sally en entrouvrant la porte pour se mettre face à Tristan.  
Ils étaient sûrement en couple, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le gars était présent alors qu’il n’avait pas sa place ici.  
– J’étais juste en train d’aider Jack à mettre son costume.  
Pourquoi pensait-elle devoir s’expliquer. Ah! Peut-être croyait-elle que les relations entre danseurs étaient prohibées.  
Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de continuer :  
– Tu sais... ces trucs sont vraiment serrés, et pas très pratiques à mettre.  
– J’imagine... J’étais venu vous demander si vous vouliez quelque chose à boire.  
– Scotch, trois doigts, le plus fort que t’as.  
Elle se retourna vers l’arrière et c’est à ce moment là que le bartender se rendu compte que la danseuse portait à peine de quoi se couvrir.  
– Tu veux quoi, mon ange ?  
Mon ange ?  
– Ne m‘appele pas “mon ange”, Sally, entendit Tristan en provenance d'une voix pianissimo mais rauque.  
– D’accord, alors tu veux quoi, Roi des citrouilles ?  
Tristan, même s'il ne pouvait voir Sally, aurait pu jurer qu’elle avait lancé un clin d’oeil à la fin de sa phrase.  
– Quelque chose de sombre et fort, répondit Jack tout simplement.  
– Plus du genre à préférer le Whisky ou le Cognac ? continua Tristan sur la même lancé, au travers de la porte, en essayant de faire une blague que lui même considérait mauvaise.  
Elle consistait à faire connaître son nom d’emprunt, et de demander si son interlocuteur préférait le Cognac à un autre alcool. Si la personne répondait Cognac, il lançait une phrase du style « Je pourrais bien t’en servir un verre, mais je serais jaloux du verre » ou « Donc, tu les aimes bruns... » ou encore une phrase d’accroche qui n’avait aucun rapport avec le sujet. Il le faisait toujours à la blague, en se fendant d’un sourire après l’avoir dit. Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux... même si cette technique s’est quelques fois avérée fructueuse.  
Jack devait sûrement être en train de jeté un regard assassin à la porte d’où venait la voix de Tristan.  
– Cognac, je préfère le Whisky.  
Merde... ça n’a pas marché !

• • ° • •

– Charmant, le barman... lança Mélanie, lorsque Cognac ne fut plus à distance d’entendre.  
Elle s’était assise sur un banc, devant un des nombreux miroirs de la salle, pour faire face à Sasha qui était encore en train de se battre avec son costume qui était plutôt difficile à mettre -et elle imaginait, tout aussi difficile à enlever- pour un stripteaseur.  
– Mélanie...  
– Quoi ? C’est pas comme si je venais de dire que je préférerais le voir sur la scène de striptease à ta place ! Je veux juste dire que... eh ben... il faudra faire attention à lui. Il ressemble au genre de gars qui veulent sauver tout le monde. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
La tête de Sasha se releva d'un coup et il la regarda dans les yeux avec une peine déchirante passant au travers d’eux.  
– S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il - ce qui lui était très rare. On a déjà eu une discution sur ce sujet... je ne veux plus en entendre parler.  
Mélanie savait que c’était une conversation qui rouvrirait bon nombre de blessures très pronfondes, et après réflexion, ne voulait pas d'un Sasha ensanglanté aujourd'hui.  
– Tu es près pour ce soir ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
– Non, répondit son ami, mais je ne crois pas que si j’avais eu plus de temps, j’aurais été plus confiant. C’est un peu comme pour le premier contrat que j’ai eu à 18 ans.  
Jérémy Proux.  
– Oui, je pense aussi.

• • ° • •

C’était le 20 septembre. Le soleil devait donc se coucher à 18:56 précisément. Ce qui laissait 5 minutes à Tristan pour sortir dehors. Il demanda à Grace, qui était arrivée 11minutes au par avant, de le couvrir pour ses clients, prît ensuite ses affaires et sorti par la porte arrière dans la ruelle.

Reliée à la porte arrière se trouvait une genre de plateforme qui était érigée à, à peu près, un mètre et des poussières du sol. Assît sur le garde-fou qui bordait l’espace surélevée, Tristan avait la plus éblouissante vue sur le coucher de soleil qu’on pouvait avoir en pleine métropole. Même les cartes postales ne pouvait immortaliser de tels instants, à tel point ils étaient méconnus. 

Le ciel était d'un indicible mélange d’ocre, d’abrico, et de mauve prune. Les couleurs se fondaient dans les nuages qui flottaient doucement plus haut, tandis que le soleil mourrait doucement au dessus des buildings de la ville. 

Il savait qu’il manquait quelque chose à ses toiles, lui-même pouvait le voire. C’est pour cela, aussi, qu’il dû abandonner son rêve peint d’aquarelle et de pigments vibrants.  
Le bruit du bar était étouffé par la porte massive, et ce soir là était plutôt calme puisque c’était un soir de semaine. Tristan se sentait bien : aucun mal de tête à l’horizon à cause du tapage dans le bar, et surtout, aucune bagarre en vue (même si elle étaient assez difficiles à prévoir avec des gens saouls).

Il prenait une photographie du ciel, dans le but de pouvoir le peindre plus tard, quand il entendît le bruit du bar amplifier de façon exponentielle.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la voix grave que Tristan avait définie comme étant celle de Jack.

Le barman se retourna et eu une vue des plus extraordinaires lorsqu'il aperçu l’homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Ses cheveux étaient pointés dans tous les sens, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.... ou de baiser avec Mélanie. Ses yeux étaient si foncés que si Tristan n’avait pas su mieux, il aurait pensé qu'ils étaient noirs, plutôt que bleu profond dont ils étaient composés. Le stripteauseur était maquillé et le maquillage accentuait les angles de ses joues, de sa mâchoire, en plus de donner un nouvel éclat à ses yeux.  
– C’est ma pause, j’en profite, répondît-il simplement, détournant son regard de Jack pour le reporter à son appareil photo.  
Ok, dans les faits, ce n’était pas vraiment sa pause... mais c’était un moment libre que Grace lui accordait à chaque soir.  
Jack s’accota à la balustrade, aux côtés de Tristan, mais n’ouvra pas la bouche.

Ainsi, dans ce silence agréable, que personne ne voulait briser avec des paroles inutiles, la vie suivait son cour. On pouvait entendre la musicalité de l’existence. Les roues des voitures qui craquent sur la chaussée, les quelques oiseaux qui osaient s’aventurer en pleine ville, la sonnette de la porte du dépanneur d’à côté. Malgré ce spectacle si malheureusement inaperçu, l’attention de Tristan se ramenait toujours vers son voisin.  
L’homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était très élégant. Il avait prit soins de mettre des pantalons et un t-shirt avant de sortir dehors. Son corps était tout en courbes et lignes tranchantes qui soulignait sa musculature, du moins, celle que Tristan pouvait entr’apercevoir.

– Qu’est ce que tu vas faire avec cette photo ? demanda soundainement Jack, faisant presque sursauter Tristan.  
Le barman hésita une seconde avant de choisir de répondre la vérité :  
– J’ai l’intention de la peindre.  
L’étonnement passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur avant qu’il n’hoche la tête. Après plusieurs minutes, enveloppé dans un silence agréable où Tristan s’attelait à ses croquis et esquisses, Jack sortît une cigarette et un briquet. L’odeur ne le dérangeant pas et n’étant pas très inquiété par la fumée secondaire, Tristan ne fit entendre aucune complainte. Il posa sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, mais au moment d’allumer son clou de cercueil, Jack regarda sa montre - que Tristan venait juste de remarquer - avant d’ouvrir la bouche :  
– Mélanie commence dans trois minute, je dois y aller.  
Puis, aussi vite qu’il était apparu, le stripteaseur s’en allait.

• • ° • •

À l’intérieur du bar, Sasha se frayait un chemin jusqu’au fond de la salle, en arrière des différentes tables, situées aux meilleures places pour voir les scènes. Le jeune homme s’était fait dire par Michalis, lorsque Mélanie et lui s’était fait engager, que la première danse des nouveaux stripteaser servait de baptême du feu et qu’elle se déroulait en solo sur la scène principale. Sasha savait que c’était, en réalité, un test pour savoir si les recrues avait des tripes ou non. Lorsque les lumières commencèrent à se tamiser, le stripteaseur su que Mel était sur le point de faire son entrée. 

– Chers spectateurs et spectatrices, j’espère que votre soirée se passe bien ! lança le maître de cérémonie.  
Quelques cris lui parvinrent, démontrant l’accord de la foule.  
– Super ! Parce que, ce soir, nous avons deux nouvelles recrues, et ils auront besoin de vos encouragement pour réussir danser !  
Sasha ri à cette affirmation. S’il avait besoin de quelque chose c’était d’oublier que des inconnus le regardait se dévêtir.  
– Sans plus attendre, je vous présente Sally !

C’est alors que Mélanie monta sur scène. Elle s’était vêtue d’une veste noire lui arrivant juste sous le sein, une brassière en faux-cuir bleu royale, ainsi que d’une paire shorts en jeans foncé. À la vue de sont amie, n’importe quelle personne serait tombée raide dingue d’elle, pensa le jeune homme. Aux premières de guitare, il savait que Mel ne lui avait pas menti quand elle lui a annoncé la chanson qu’elle allait utiliser. 

Elle commença par parader, pour se rendre à la barre horizontale, son allure à elle seule lui faisant gagner quelques billets, avant même qu’elle ne commence à danser, qu’elle glissa à la ceinture de ses shorts. Elle passa une main sur la pole avant d’en faire le tour et de se positionner à la base, les jambes grandes ouvertes, à la vue de tout le bar. Plusieurs sifflèrent à cette vue, tandis que d’autres, principalement des hommes, émirent des sons ressemblant plus à des grognements. 

_She had her eyes on the prize as the girl next door_  
_You grow up quick when you grow up poor_  
It's the only way to LA that she knows  
The Hollywood pose: teeth, tits, and toes __

_____ _

Les paroles de la chanson, quoi que plutôt répétitifs, marquèrent le début de la chorégraphie.  
Elle faisait onduler son ventre au rythme entraînant de la musique, extirpant toutes sortes d’exclamations de la foule. Mélanie empoigna la barre et monta un pieds dans les airs, faisant différentes poses, toutes plus difficiles et érotiques que la précédente. 

_She'd done everyone once_  
_Cause anything goes  
It never comes easy when you're digging for gold ___

_____ _

Lorsque le solo embarqua, Sasha, de son point d’observation, pouvait clairement voir que Mel faisait beaucoup d’efforts pour faire ces figures et continuer à danser mais, connaissant la chanson, il savait qu’elle était presque finie.

_The judge is going easy because he paid for her chest  
Yeah he loves little naughty wicked witch of the west ___

____

Quand il ne resta plus qu’une trentaine de secondes à la chanson, il parti pour l’arrière scène, se préparer pour son tour. Au moment où Mélanie et lui s’étaient fait engager, Michalis leur avait dit qu’il n’accepterait aucune chanson de ce siècle. Que son amie est réussi à faire glisser une chanson de Nickelback étant déjà un miracle, vu la férocité avec laquelle le propriétaire du bar protégeait les classiques rocks, Sasha s’était dit qu’il allait resté du bon côté de Michalis. Il avait choisi une composition plutôt méconnue de Led Zeppelin. 

Lorsque Mel sortie de scène, elle enlaça son ami dans ses bras, qui avait depuis, enlevé le t-shirt et le pantalon qu’il avait mis pour aller dehors. Elle le serra le plus proche d’elle qu’elle le pouvait physiquement avant de le relâcher et que lui demander, encore sous l’adrénaline de sa danse:  
– Comment j’étais ?  
– Magnifique, superbe, j’ai même crus que j’allais commencer à jouer pour ton équipe, pendant quelques secondes ! réponda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil. J’ai remarqué une fille derrière le bar qui avait l’air de vouloir te manger toute crue... tu devrais aller lui donner ton numéro.  
– Peut-être bien, ça fait trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois.  
– Alors, vas-y ! l’encouragea-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.  
De l’autre côté du mur on pouvait entendre « Et voici son partenaire, Jack ! »  
Sasha délaissa Mélanie et accourut se positionner au milieu de la scène, de la même manière qu’il l’avait fait en pratique.  
Les doux accords de blues de Jimmy Page lui emplit les oreilles, et la délicieuse voix de Robert Plant vint bientôt les rejoindre. 

_You know you shook me,  
You shook me all night long. ___

____

Ses pieds était à la largeur de ses épaules, les genoux légèrement pliés. Il bougeait ses hanches au tempo de la batterie, les bras remontant dans une lenteur exquise sur son torse, défaisant les deux boutons de son gilet gris métallique. Ses deux bras continuèrent ensuite leur chemin vers sa tête, montrant ainsi les muscles de son ventre qui étaient les fruits de son ancienne vie. Il se retourna ensuite, et fit doucement descendre le morceau de tissu de sur ses épaules, exposant alors son tatouage qu’il lui couvrait la plus grande majorité de son dos et s’abaissait jusqu’à ses coudes. Les muscles développés de son dos le mettaient en valeur. C’est lorsqu’il refit face à la foule, les mains au dessus de sa tête, au prises avec le poteau derrière lui, qu’il vit le barman. 

____

_I said you shook me, baby.  
You shook me all night long. ___

______ _ _

Il le regardait tout en s’humectant les lèvres, se qui lui donnait un air presque prédateur.  
L’adrénaline vibrant dans ses veines, la voix de Robert Plant ressemblant à du sexe liquide à ses oreilles et les yeux perçants de Cognac, l’esprit de Sasha s’obscurcissait dans un profond désir de chaire. 

______ _ _

_You shook me so hard, baby. ___

________ _ _ _ _

Continuant sa routine, le stripteaser imaginait le barman en train de le prendre sur scène, les yeux voilés par la luxure, devant les regards affamés de toute la foule. Cognac le dévorerait, le goûtant, passant sa langue humide le long de sa clavicule, remontant vers son cou. Il lui mordrait le lobe d’oreille jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sur la ligne entre le plaisir et la douleur. Il passerait un genou entre les jambes de Sasha, appuyant sur son entre jambe, envoyant une vague de plaisir à travers tout son corps. Sa bouche prendrait alors celle du stripteaser pour étouffer les gémissements étranglés de ce dernier. Ils se battraient pour la dominance quelques temps, avant que Sasha ne laisse la langue de Cognac envahir sa bouche. Ensuite, le barman le coucherait sur la scène, capturant ses poignets dans une seule main pendant que l’autre descendrait vers le sud, défaisant le bouton de son short et le prenant dans sa main. Il le torturait, et ce ne serait que lorsque Sasha serait juste sur le point de venir qu’il...

________ _ _ _ _

Ce ne fut que quand les applaudissements fusèrent de Sasha comprit qu’il venait de finir sa danse et que la chanson était termiée. 

________ _ _ _ _

• • ° • •

________ _ _ _ _

Un peu plus tard, Mélanie et Sasha se trouvèrent enfin de retour chez eux : un logement qu’ils avaient décidé de louer lorsqu’ils cherchaient un endroit peu cher, près du centre-ville. Il s’agissait un appartement qui se trouvait au dessus d’une petite librairie. La propriétaire souhaitait s’en débarrasser puisqu’elle habitait juste l’appartement d’à côté, avec son fils, et qu’elle n’avait pas le luxe de payer pour un logis qu’elle n’utilisait pas.  
La femme, Mme Picard, qui avait a peu près une soixantaine d’années, était un être doux et attentionné, qui contrastait fort bien avec la réalité dans laquelle Mél et Sasha avait été élevés. La propriétaire ouvrait toujours la librairie à 8 heure chaque matin, et fermait boutique à 17 heure tous les soirs. Elle connaissait par leur prénom tous ceux qui s’aventuraient derrière la porte en bois rouge cerise qui ornait son établissement.  
Ils prirent vite soins de se démaquiller et de se changer avant de sauter dans leur lit.

________ _ _ _ _

• • ° • •

________ _ _ _ _

Lorsque Tristan, à l’entoure de 3heure 30, fut rendu chez lui, il ne pouvait dormir. Son cerveau lui miroitait des images d’encre noire sur une peau embrassée par le soleil.

________ _ _ _ _


	2. Tu pues, mais t’es tellement adorable que je ne veux pas te faire de la peine en te le disant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « – Stressé ? continua Tristan observant la fumée sortir de la bouche de Jack comme si ce dernier embrassait la mort de manière des plus nonchalantes.  
> L’odeur était immonde.  
> – On peut dire ça...   
> – Si ça peut t’aider, ta danse d’hier était vraiment bonne, je crois que t’en a impressionné plusieurs.   
> – Et toi ? dit Sasha après un moment de silence.  
> – Et moi quoi ?  
> – Je t’ai impressionné ? »

– Hey, man ! Ça fait longtemps que j’t’ai pas vu ! lança Keith au moment où Tristan mis un pied dans le café.  
– Ça s’appelle la "fin de semaine", répondit le jeune homme dans son attitude belliqueuse du réveil forcé.  
Pour lui, les quelques heures de sommeil qu’il avait réussit à s’offrir, étaient loin d’être sufisantes pour supporter l’exubérante personnalité de son ami.  
– Ok, ok, j’ai compris, il te manque ton café, espèce de junkie. Donne-moi une minute, et tu pourras faire un Gollum de toi même.

Keith travaillait dans le café juste à côté de l’université, alors chaque matin, Tristan venait s’acheter quelque chose et repartait à l’école. C’est lorsqu’il s’est rendu compte que Keith était dans sa classe qu’il ont commencé à parler, et sont finalement devenus amis. Depuis ce temps, Tristan vient toujours au café, chaque matin, et part pour l’école avec Keith.  
Lorsque Keith revint, il portait une veste, en plus d’un grand café dans chaqu’une de ses mains.  
Tristan le rejoignit a la porte et ils partirent ensemble.

• • ° • •

Sasha se leva le lendemain non sans peine.  
La soirée de la veille l’avait complètement épuisé, même s’il avait toujours travaillé sous ces conditions, prisent dans cette situation, le stress avait été tout à fait différent. L’adrénaline n’était pas la même et c’est ce changement, auquel il n’était pas habitué, qui le mis K.O. 

Étonnamment, pour, peut être, la première fois de sa vie, il se leva de bonne humeur avec l’envie de faire quelque chose de constructif.   
– Sasha ? T’es debout ? demanda Mélanie de l’autre côté de la porte de sa chambre qu’il gardait toujours fermée par habitude.  
– Ouais.  
– J’ai fais le déjeuner, explica-t-elle.  
– Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ou non ? rît-il.  
– Espèce de petit d’ingrat... t’es mieux d’être à table dans moins de 5 minutes, si non, tu pourras te mettre ton déjeuner là où je le pense !

Un peu plus tard, Sasha descendit au rez-de-chaussée où ce trouvait la petite librairie. L’odeur des pages de livres embaumait la pièce et atteint son nez au moment où il entra dans la salle. Les étagères en bois se trouvaient toutes du côté du mur de briques bourgognes, remplies de livre de toutes les générations, allant de Charles Dickens à Ray Bradbury, passant par Bruno Perro et Anne Robillard. De l’autre côté se trouvait maints endroits où s’assoir au bord de grandes vitrines encadrées de plantes vertes que Mme Picard faisait pousser sur le toit, l’été. Mais puisque l’hiver arrivait à grands pas, elle avait décidé de les transplanter dans différents pots qu’elle avait parsemés un peu partout dans la boutiques. L’endroit se constituait en plusieurs poufs et chaises de cuirs ainsi que d’un canapé. L’hiver, la propriétaire allumait un feu dans le foyer qui se trouvait sur un des 3 murs de briques pour réchauffer la pièce et donner un peu plus d’ambiance. 

Lorsque Sasha vu la bonne femme, il alla a sa rencontre :  
– Bonjour Mme Picard ! Comment allez-vous ?  
– Très bien, Bénédict, et toi ?  
– Je me suis levé du bon pied ce matin. Et comment va votre fils ?  
– Il fait du progrès ! Merci de t’en soucier, répondît-elle avec le sourire.  
Et Sasha le lui rendît.  
– Avez-vous besoin d’aide aujourd’hui, je n’ai absolument rien à faire avant 20h, alors je me demandais si je pouvais me rendre utile.  
– Un peu d’aide ne fait jamais de mal.

• • ° • •

 

Après avoir chercher un bon 15 minutes, Tristan dû se rendre à l’évidence, il ne les trouverait jamais.  
– Julep ! Saurais-tu où Brandy a caché les glaçons ? J’ai fini le dernier sac et je trouve pas les autres ! s’écria-t-il depuis derrière le comptoir.  
– Je crois qu’y en reste plus ! répondit Julep (a.k.a. Maxime) à l’autre bout du bar.  
Tristan fit un survol de la pièce du regard :  
Julep était en train de servir.  
Kahlua, lui, était en train de passer la mope.  
Sambuca, tant qu’à elle, lavait les tables vides.  
Finalement, les autres employés du bar n’étaient pas encore là, ils commençaient à 20heure.  
Il était 19h et des poussières, donc le barman avait encore le temps d’aller en acheter avant que son vrai quart de travail ne commence. 

– Hey gang ! Je m’en vais acheter de la glace, foutez pas le bordel pendant mon absence !  
Un accord général se fit entendre alors que Tristan prenait quelque dollar de la caisse, avant de prendre quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos, et de partir.

Le 21 septembre, il faisait 17°C avec un petit vent qui pouvait être aussi agréable qu’agaçant. Mais dans le cas de Tristan, la petite brise lui faisait du bien après l’air lourd du bar. 

Le dépanneur se trouvait à quelques coins de rue, un des fameux Couche-Tard, avec le hibou rouge sur l’enseigne du commerce aux détails, ouvert 24/7. Il savait pertinemment qu’un était juste au bout de la rue, mais il se dit qu’une marche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le barman rentra, acheta de la glace et repartit aussi tôt. 

Sur le chemin de retour, il passait devant une boutique qui lui rappelait son enfance : des après-midi interminables à lire sur le bord d’une de ces vitrines à rêver de pirates et de magiciens. Il passait le plus claire de son temps à mettre a point des pièces de théâtre avec Lucien.

Il jouta un coup d’œil à sa montre ; sa petite escapade ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes. Il avait encore le temps de flâner avant que quelqu’un ne se doute de quelque chose. Il ouvrit donc la porte rouge du bâtiment rustique.  
La place était telle que dans ses souvenirs.  
– Trish..tan ? bégaya une voix familière.  
L’homme se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Lucien.  
– Bonjour Lucien, comment tu va ?   
– Bien, bien, répondit son vieil ami dans un mouvement rapide et répétitif de la tête et de l’épaule.  
– Je vois que tu as toujours de la misère avec tes TICs.  
– Ouais, mais ma mère m’a dit que, que j’faisais des progrès.  
– C’est super ! s’exclama Tristan, le sourire fendu jusqu’au oreilles.

Ils passèrent un moment à rattraper les dernières années, sur deux gros poufs. Les deux garçons avaient été et restaient les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Lucien, depuis le tout début de son existence était autiste et avait plusieurs TICs et bégaiements. Plus jeune, sa mère, Marguerite, avait eu peur qu’il ne s’agisse de la maladie de Gilles de la Tourette. Mais avec le temps, cette éventualité fut écartée. Durant toute l’enfance de Lucien, la seule personne avec qui il ai pu se lié avec autant de confiance et d’affection que pour sa mère fut Tristan. Le jeune homme s’était fait une promesse de toujours être là pour Lucien, et l’a tenue pour plus de 10ans. Malheureusement, les dernières années furent un peu plus chaotiques et ils ne purent pas se voir.  
– Ma mère est en arrière, arrière, si tu veux la voir, balbutia Lucien après quelques instants.  
– Je suis désolé, Lucien, je dois retourner travailler. Mais je te promets que je reviendrai demain, à 4h et demi et je vais rester 28 minutes, réponds le barman sachant que les indications précises offraient un sentiments de sécurité à son ami.

Au moment où il se retourna pour partir, Tristan vit une tête rousse familière.

• • ° • •

– Oh mon dieu, mon ange !   
Sasha tourna sur ses talons pour reprendre, pour la énième fois, Mélanie, en lui répétant d’arrêter l’appeler « mon ange ». Dans son mouvement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son récent rêve mouillé.   
Oh... tabarnak...  
Sasha fini son geste et fit des gros yeux à Mélanie, comme pour lui dire « mais what the fuck ?! ». Mais son amie n’en fit rien, au contraire, elle lui fit signe d’aller le voir pour lui parler. « Non ! » répondirent alors les yeux de Sasha. Le soupire d’expaspération de Mel fut suffisant pour faire comprendre à Sasha qu’il n’aura pas le dernier mot, non, il disait : « tu ne veux pas le faire, ben moi, je vais le faire ! ».  
– Hey ! Cognac ! Chic de te voir ici !  
– Hey Sally !   
Il avait l’air tellement mal à l’aise que Sasha eu l’envie de rire comme un hystérique. C’est à ça qu’il avait du ressembler la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés.  
– T’es pas supposé travailler ? demanda alors Mel.  
L’expression sur le visage de Cognac passa de l’inconfort à une sorte de clic dans sa tête.  
– Ah, ouais. Je devrais y retourner.  
– On t’a compagne ! De toutes façons, on en a fini ici. N’est-ce pas, Jack ?  
Pendant une seconde, Sasha avait oublié qu’il portait le nom de Jack, trop profondément perdu dans les yeux de Cognac qu’il ne le regardait pourtant pas, et ne réagit pas à l’appelle de Mélanie... jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
– Ouch ! Quoi ?  
– T’as fini avec les livres ?  
– Ouais.  
– Alors, on y va ! décréta-t-elle avant de passer un bras sous celui des deux hommes à ses côtés et de les mener vers la sortie.

Pendant la courte marche de la librarie jusqu’au bar, Mel demanda à Cognac pourquoi il était parti du bar, et ce dernier lui explica qu’il manquait de glaçon. Ce fut à se moment que Sasha prit conscience du sac de tissu que le barman avait entre les mains.   
– Ils ne vont pas fondre ? demanda-t-il alors.  
– C’est pas si grave, on a un congélateur derrière le bars.  
Évidemment.

• • ° • •

Lorsque Tristan revint, il remarqua une absence.  
– Où est partie Grace ? demanda-t-il à tous en général, alors qu’ils affairaient à toutes sortes de tâches.   
– La garderie a appelé, répondit Sambuca, Florent fait de la température et Grace est partie le chercher, elle « call malade » pour ce soir.

Jamais Tristan ne pourra oublier Florent et ce fameux coup de téléphone qu’il reçu au beau milieu de la nuit.  
« Tristan ! S’il te plaît, aide moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » dit-elle alors à l’autre bout.   
Grace avait passée la semaine précédente chez elle car elle vomissait souvent. Tristan lui a donc conseiller d’aller à l’urgence, puisque ça pouvait être sérieux. Elle l’appela ainsi, vers les une heure du matin, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.   
«Je suis enceinte ! J’ai 22 ans, pour l’amour du ciel !»

Malgré les apparences, Grace avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Le problème, c’est qu’elle voulait pas donner naissance à un être à qui elle ne pouvait pas offrir le monde. Avec son salaire de barmaid, son âge, et le fait d’être encore aux études, elle ne pouvait se permettre d’avoir un enfant. Elle n’avait pas honte de considérer l’avortement comme une option, car elle savait que son corps lui appartenait et qu’elle était la seule à choisir ce qu’elle en faisait. Pourtant, au travers de tout cela, les gens qui l’entouraient et une augmentation de salaire dont Tristan fit comme s’il n’en était pas la cause, permettèrent à Grace de pouvoir avoir Florent. Et si Florent n’était pas devenue sa joie de vivre...

Ça faisait près de 3 ans de cela. 

– Est-ce que vous voulez qu’on appelle Curaçao ? Ou vous êtes correct ?

• • ° • •

À 18:51, Tristan sorti dehors observer le ciel.   
Ce ne fut pas long avant que, comme hier, Jack vienne le rejoindre.  
Comme le soir précédent, Jack ne dit pas grand chose et ils observèrent le ciel. Cette soirée-là, Tristan pouvait s’imagine peindre ce qu’il voyait. Il aurait commencé par une base de gouache de bleu foncé et de noir, par dessus il aurait ajouté de large marque d’acrylique mauve pâle, puis de rose et de plus en plus qu’il se rapprocherait de l’emplacement du soleil, plus les couleurs prendraient une teinte de orange. Finalement le soleil serait d’un jaune canari avec une pigmentation riche, et la couleur se propagerait sur le nuage qui le cache.

– Cigarette ? demanda Jack, sortant le barman de ses pensées.   
L’homme prit le danseur en considération; il lui semblait bien que les seules fois où il était celui qui initiait la conversation étaient dans les moments où ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation.  
– Non, mais merci qu’en même, répondit-il alors.

Si lui et Jack avaient été plus proches, il aurait sûrement continué en le sermonnant sur le fait de fumer. Mais lui-même savait que ça ne servait à rien. Les fumeurs ne sont pas cons, ils le savent que fumer peut mener à différents cancers et n’apporte rien d’autre qu’une addiction à la nicotine. Mais comme un accroc à l’héroïne, le fait d’introduire cette substance dans le système les calme. Et s’ils finissent par être en manque, ils sont en sevrage, ce qui est une période dont personne ne veut subir les foudres. 

– Stressé ? continua Tristan observant la fumée sortir de la bouche de Jack comme si ce dernier embrassait la mort de manière des plus nonchalantes.  
L’odeur était immonde.  
– On peut dire ça...   
– Si ça peut t’aider, ta danse d’hier était vraiment bonne, je crois que t’en a impressionné plusieurs.   
– Et toi ? dit Sasha après un moment de silence.  
– Et moi quoi ?  
– Je t’ai impressionné ?   
Était-il en train de flirter avec lui ?  
– Honnêtement, je savais pas que tu avais toute cette sensualité en toi, alors, compte moi comme impressionné...  
Et excité.  
– Tu vas faire quelle chanson ce soir ?  
Souriant à la tentative de changer de sujet de Tristan, Jack répondit.


	3. Quand tu commets un meurtre, tu portes des gants ! Espèce d’amateur...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mélanie fit des sons pour le calmer, ce qui marchait, au grand malheur de Sasha, que trop bien.  
> – Janick va faire son travail. Et en plus, tu as pensé à le rendre méconnaissable.  
> Sasha grimaça de nouveau.  
> – C’était vraiment dégueulasse.  
> Mélanie éclata de rire.  
> – Pour de vrai, même moi, j’avais envie de vomir quand j’ai vu le corps.

– Salut, Ben ! Grace et moi, on va prendre un verre avant d’aller travailler. Est-ce que ça vous tente de venir ?  
– Donne-moi trente secondes...  
À l’autre bout du fil, Tristan pouvait entendre Bénédict se déplacer et crier « Éden ! Tu veux aller boire un verre avec Tris et Grace ? ». Un moment passa avant que la voix du danseur ne redevienne claire.  
– Ouaip, c’est d’accord.  
– Super, on va venir vous chercher. On est là dans une quinzaine de minutes.  
– Parfait. À tantôt !

Depuis plus d’un mois, cette scène se répétait de plus en plus souvent. Les quatre apprenaient à se connaître et s’entendaient déjà de façon extraordinaire.  
À partir de la deuxième semaines, le groupe avait décidé de dévoiler leur identité prenant en compte le fait que la cacher était plutôt inutile. 

Cette journée là, où les quatre avaient pu être libres de leur obligations quotidiennes, Éden et Ben les avaient emmené sur les toits de la petite librarie.  
Le parterre avait à peine un étroit passage de ciment; il était presque entièrement recouvert de fleurs, de fruits et de légumes. Le toit de plusieurs dizaines de mètre carrés était dissimulé sous une mer de feuillage qui tournait vers le orange avec la venue de l’automne. Dans un coin du toit, où un chemin de pierre menait, il y avait des ruches d’apiculture fermées pour la saison. Dans un autre, se trouvait une pergola de bois triangulaire qui avait été envahie par les vignes et qui offrait un coin d’ombre lors des soleils de plomb. Ces derniers arrivant de moins en moins souvent puisqu’il était maintenant le 24 octobre et qu’il faisait 15 degrés dehors.

Ils avaient prévu pic-niquer, mais se fut à la surprise de Tristan et Grace qu’ils ont su que les deux danseurs avaient planifier le faire sur un toit.  
– Comment ça ce fait que Marguerite nous donne la permission de monter ici ? demanda Tristan.  
– Oh ! Ça, répondit Éden, c’est parce qu’on habite ici et qu’on l’aide avec la boutique et son jardin.  
– Vous habitez ici ? répéta le barman étonné. Alors vous connaissez son fils ? Lucien ?  
– Ouais, il est la raison pourquoi l’appartement était à louer. Puisqu’elle habitait déjà avec lui, elle perdait de l’argent à garder le deuxième apart, alors on lui a offert de l’aider avec la rente et la librarie en échange d’un endroit où rester.  
– Les Picard sont très gentils, ajouta Ben.  
– Tu parles, lança Grâce. Tristan les connais depuis qu’il est bébé. Lucien et lui ?...  
Grace croisa son majeur et son index pour illustrer sa pensée.  
–... Comme ça !  
Puis, ils s’intallerent sous la pergola et même si cette dernière coupait le vent, les couvertures qu’ils avaient pensé à mener furent tout de même une nécessité. Surtout avec Grace qui tremblait comme une feuille.  
Tristan se retourna vers elle :  
– T’es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu ne préfères pas qu’on rentre ?  
– Non, non, c’est correct.  
Puis elle se retourna vers le sac dans lequel elle avait amené sa contribution au pic-nic.  
– J’ai apporté du chocolat chaud !

Quelques minutes plus tard les retrouvaient tous assis en cercle, les différents petits plats de sandwichs, de fromage en cubes, de bâtonnets de céleris, au centre, et leur gants et mitaines abandonné à leurs côtés.  
L’expression de Grace changea, comme si elle venait de se souvenir quelque chose d’important.  
– Est-ce que vous avez vu les nouvelles ce matin ?  
– Non, qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ? a demandé Ben, se repositionnant pour faire face à son interlocutrice.  
– C’est passé à LCN. À ce qu’y paraît, il y aurait eu un autre meurtre hier soir. Quatre ce mois-ci, c’est beaucoup plus que d’habitude.  
C’est sûr, si on sait que « d’habitude » c’est un bilan de cinq voles à l’étalage et zéro meurtre par an.  
– Il faut croire que la mafia a beaucoup de compte à régler cette année, répliqua alors Éden.  
– Quand même, c’est anormal, remarqua Bénédict, le regard dans le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées.  
Tristan vit alors la tension dans le corps de son ami.  
– Ça va ?  
Bénédict releva alors ses yeux ronds vers le barman. La vie semblant reprendre cour dans son corps. Le réanimant, le réveillant de sa transe où la nouvelle l’avait plongé.  
– Oui, ouais, yep, tout va bien. Juste dans la lune.  
– Ahhh, s’esclama Éden, gros sourire aux lèvres, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Ben. Espèce d’adorable petit bébé ! T’inquiète pas, je serais là pour te protéger des gros méchants.  
– Moi aussi, se joigna Grace accompagnée d’un clin d’œil, on est tous là pour ta protection 

• • ° • •

Lorsque Tristan et Grace sont partis en fin d’après-midi, Sasha n’était presque plus capable de cacher sa panique.  
– Tu crois qu’ils sont au courant ? demanda Sasha en s’écrasant sur la sofa, le stress accumulé l’ayant vidé de son énergie.  
– Non, Janick m’a dit qu’ils n’avaient aucune façon d’identifier la victime. En plus, il m’a promis de nous tenir au courant de l’avancé de l’enquête.  
Sasha passa une main sur son visage, chassant la fatigue accumulée par la nuit précédente.  
– T’es sûre qu’on peut lui faire confiance ? Il ne serait pas le premier à préférer l’argent.  
– Non. Non, on ne peut jamais faire confiance. Mais de toutes façons, il ne sait pas pourquoi je lui demande ces informations. Il sait juste que je les veux.  
Des flashs de la dernière nuit lui revinrent à l’esprit. Il grimaça.  
– Définitivement, j’aurais pas demandé mieux comme meilleur ami, lança Mélanie, inhabituellement affectueuse.  
– Un meilleur meilleur ami ne se saurait juste pas faite repérer.  
– Bah, dit Mélanie avec un sourire, tu t’es arrangée sans te faire prendre.  
Mélanie s’assit à côté de son ami alors que Sasha ouvrait la bouché pour répondre.  
– Ouais, mais attends quelques jours, si Janick ne fait pas sa job comme il faut, toutes les pièces matérielles vont nous exploser en pleine face.  
La rousse lui prit la main et la serra.  
– C’est pas si pire...  
– Mel ! Je n’avais même pas de gants ! Peut-être qu’il veut trouver ma peau sous ses ongles, un de mes cheveux, peut-être même mon sang ! J’ai fais un travail de novice !  
Mélanie fit des sons pour le calmer, ce qui marchait, au grand malheur de Sasha, que trop bien.  
– Janick va faire son travail. Et en plus, tu as pensé à le rendre méconnaissable.  
Sasha grimaça de nouveau.  
– C’était vraiment dégueulasse.  
Mélanie éclata de rire.  
– Pour de vrai, même moi, j’avais envie de vomir quand j’ai vu le corps.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir et sourie doucement à son ami.  
– T’inquiète pas, mon ange, je te protégerais.  
Et dans la lumière qui éclairait la pièce de son petit voile jaunâtre, Sasha ne pouvait se sentir plus en sécurité.


End file.
